


Doki Doki Mystery Club - Stolen Confession

by caffeineprincess



Series: Doki Doki Mystery Club [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Not a Literature Club, Alternate Universe - Real World, Detectives, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineprincess/pseuds/caffeineprincess
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at the Murder Mystery Party club. Then Sayori comes in saying she's accepted a case! After explaining to Sayori what the club actually is, and that they're not detectives, the girls become detectives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is the first work I've ever posted on AO3! This is also unbeta'd, so please let me know if I missed any mistakes!
> 
> So if it was unclear in the tags, the Literature Club is actually a club that puts together those Whodunnit Murder Mystery Parties, this happens in the real world, and no dead dokis. Also there will be spoilers so if you haven't completely finished the game, please do so :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Natsuki was staring at the clock, tapping her foot under her desk.

Yuri, without looking up from her book, asked “Is something bothering you, Natsuki?”

Natsuki checked herself, adjusting her posture so she couldn’t fidget. “S-Sorry, it’s just… _both_ Monika and Sayori are late. Usually it’s just Monika.”

Yuri’s eyebrows twitched and she looked at the clock. “Oh my, so they are. I didn’t realize it was that time already. Should I make tea now, or did you want to wait?”

Natsuki thought for a second, then crossed her arms and pouted. “Now, please.” She frowned at the wrapped tray in front of her. “I wanted everyone to try my new recipe, but if people aren’t going to show up on time they can forget about snacks.”

Yuri smiled to herself from inside the closet. It was a little bit cute when Natsuki pretended not to care what people thought. Yuri had known her club-mate long enough to know that this was something they had in common: unapproachable exteriors with sensitive hearts underneath.

Yuri brought the tea set out and put it on the combined desk. “They might’ve just been held up. I’m going to get water.”

When she came back, Natsuki was still the only one there. Yuri frowned as she filled the kettle and plugged it in. “They must be talking to a teacher about something…” she muttered as she sat down.

A few minutes passed in silence as the kettle began to boil. Yuri poured two mugs and set the teabags in, before placing one before Natsuki and sitting back down.

“Can I…ask how the move is going?” Yuri said, breaking the silence. “Is that…too personal?”

Natsuki shrugged, not taking her eyes off the tray. “My aunt has a full fridge and…I’m not hungry. I eat, of course, but it’s like I’m just forcing it down.”

“Are you…anxious?” Yuri probed cautiously. “That can make one lose their appetite.”

“I mean, of course I’m anxious. I’m not living at my house anymore. My stuff is all in boxes and it feels like I’m living in a stupid hotel. And my aunt keeps tip-toeing around me like I’m made of glass. I friggin’ hate it.”

“I think…m-maybe, she’s just trying to make you comfortable.”

Natsuki exhaled, her shoulders noticeably dropping. “Yeah…it’s just…weird…Can I ask how your thing is going?” She glanced at the table, clearly embarrassed. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me or anything, I just thought, since you asked about me, y’know...”

Yuri glanced at the table too, but more to hide her surprise than anything. Is this what…being friends was? “Y-Yeah, of course. Th-thank you- I mean.” Yuri took a breath to steady herself. “I’ve been doing…okay.” She moved her cuff just a tiny bit, revealing a rubber band. “This has been helping a bit, but I still don’t think I’m well enough to have my collection back in the house.” Yuri lowered her head. “Is it weird to miss things that hurt you?”

Natsuki shook her head. “I don’t think so.” They both sighed, secretly wishing Sayori would show up. The mood needed some serious lightening.

Almost as if summoned, Sayori burst in, and was already nearly bouncing off the walls.

“You guys! We have our first case!”

Yuri and Natsuki exchanged puzzled glances.

Monika ran in just behind Sayori, trying and failing to backpedal the situation. “Sayori, we’re not detectives! We can’t help her!”

Sayori whirled on her. “What do you mean? Aren’t we the _mystery_ club?”

“The _mystery party_ club. Y’know, like ‘whodunnit parties’?”

“Never heard of ‘em. And I already told Kyouko we’d help, so we may as well try!”

Natsuki furrowed her brow. “What the heck? Who joins a club without knowing what it is?”

“Sayori, apparently.” Yuri muttered into her tea.

“There’s a difference between ‘not knowing’ and ‘being mistaken’.” Monika offered, shrinking as the words came out.

“ _Either way_ , like I said,” Sayori began, “I already told Kyouko we'd do it, and Monika, didn’t you say you wanted to grow the club before we graduate? What better way to do that than by helping people! We might even get new members!”

Everyone turned to Monika with expressions ranging from incredulous to hopeful.

Monika looked at each of her club-mates and sighed, defeated. “Well, if no one objects…”

“Hang on!” Natsuki interjected. “Just because Sayori signed up for the” - she did air quotes - “’ _mystery club_ ’ doesn’t mean Yuri and I did! We should be planning our first party, not _whatever this is_ , right Yuri?”

Yuri thoughtfully chewed her lip. “I don’t know, it might be interesting to be real life sleuths. It might be good for my personal prose too…”

“Oh for Pete’s sake-” Natsuki facepalmed. Suddenly, Sayori pointed at her. “Natsuki, if you agree to join our escapade, I will give you…” she fished in her bag and pulled something out, “THIS bookstore gift card!”

“…How much is left?”

Sayori paused. “Like, twenty bucks?”

“How much is ‘ _like, twenty bucks_? Is it twenty or not?”

“If it’s not twenty bucks I will give you the difference _please just let us do this_.”

Natsuki considered, then stood up and snatched the card from her. “Fine. But only because there’s a Parfait Girls art book coming out.”

Sayori hummed happily as she went off to get Kyouko.

Monika hoped she wouldn’t regret this.

The gift card turned out to be for $27. Sayori jokingly thought out loud about asking for the $7, but when Natsuki genuinely panicked, Sayori said to just buy her a snack later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dokis get some facts about the case. Could this be more than they bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at summaries XD. Again, I'm the only person who's read this so far, so if I made any mistakes please let me know!

Yuri set the teacup down in front of the girl. “I-I…hope you like…d-darjeeling.” She muttered shyly as she retreated to a chair.

Kyouko took a sip of the tea. “It’s good, thank you. I’m surprised a teacher lets you keep a tea set in here.”

“Mr. Kayama said it was fine as long as he gets to use the kettle when he grades.” Monika smiled gently. “But we’re here to talk about you. Sayori told us you have a problem?”

Kyouko was halfway through another sip of tea. “Mm, yes. I was really surprised when Sayori said you guys were a…detective club?”

“Sayori you _id_ -”

Monika cut Natsuki off with a sharp ‘shoosh’. “We don’t publicize it much, but that’s more my fault. Now, why don’t you tell us what’s happening?”

Kyouko let out a slow breath as she set down her cup, not letting it go. She glanced at each of the girls in turn, clearly nervous. “You guys promise to keep this all a secret?”

“Of course.” Monika patted her hand. “Nothing you say leaves this room.”

Kyouko nodded. “Good.” Her hands tensed on the delicate china. “I guess to start…I…like someone. An upperclassman. Nendo-senpai. We were in photography club before it disbanded. He was just…so nice.” She smiled into her cup. “He told me he liked my work, and I’ve been smitten ever since. It’s- It’s stupid, I know-”

“No!” Sayori interrupted. “The reason for liking someone is never stupid! Hearts react to funny things sometimes, but that’s just…being human.” Sayori had her fists bunched in front of her, eyes shining. The rest of the club smiled fondly. Sayori was definitely a hopeless romantic.

Kyouko blinked, but copied their smiles. “You’re right. Thank you.” She took another sip of tea. “I decided that, since he just started third year, I should confess. Before he graduates. I wrote a letter and left it in his shoe locker. It said to meet at the big tree behind the school after last period. I waited, but he never showed up. I was…crushed. I couldn’t understand. He was so nice to me, how could that same person person just stand someone up?

I asked Ritsu - my best friend - if she’d heard anything. She’s on the girls basketball team. They often share the gym with the boys, and she’s friends with one of Nendo-senpai’s friends, Tobi-senpai. She asked Tobi-senpai about it and he said he hadn’t heard anything.”

Natsuki was visibly doing mental gymnastics to keep all these _dramatis personae_ straight. “Ok, so what does all this mean?”

“I think…someone’s been stealing my letters.”

“Wait, _letters_? With an S?” Natsuki leaned forward, nearly unbalancing the desk she was sitting on.

“Well, I wasn’t about to give up! I don’t have forever. But the third one just went missing. I have an idea of who could be doing it, but I…don’t have evidence.”

“Who do you think it is, Kyouko?” Monika said calmly, knitting her brows. This was more complex than she thought it’d be.

“I think…it’s Hanabi. She’s been picking on me since middle school. Just normal teasing, targeting me in dodgeball…I’m used to it. I have friends who love me and stand up for me when they catch her, so…it’s not bad. But if she found out about senpai…she’s going to make me miss my chance, and I can’t let her do that. Even if senpai rejects me, he has to know how…confident he made me feel. I’m doing photography more seriously now and I want to thank him for his part in that…and tell him how much he means to me.”

Sayori sniffed loudly before rushing forward to hug Kyouko. “Don’t worry” - sniff - “Kyouko! We’ll” - hic - “make sure senpai knows your feelings!”

Monika wiped a single tear from her eye. “Yes, we’ll get to the bottom of this. Right, girls?…Are you okay, Natsuki?”

Natsuki was turned away, dabbing at her face with her sleeve. “Yeah just…stupid allergies.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these short chapters aren't annoying ^_^; Comments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Please let me know if I made any mistakes! And constructive criticisms and nice thoughts are always appreciated! <3


End file.
